The present invention relates to a knockdown crate, and more particularly to an improved version and a method of display for sale thereof.
Knockdown or collapsible crates are conventionally used for storing and transporting various items. Knockdown crates can be collapsed or unassembled (i.e., folded or stacked into a relatively flat configuration) for space-efficient storage and can be expanded (i.e., assembled from a flat position) to define a relatively rigid structure for holding and protecting goods.
Knockdown crates typically define a base and four sidewalls. The four sidewalls are generally detachable so that the crate can be collapsed. During use, in the assembled position, knockdown crates are routinely stacked one atop the next with goods or other items stored within.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the manufacture, design, and use of conventional knockdown crates. Through applied research, effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a unique version embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.